


A Vixen's Tails

by RueLukas



Category: Naruto
Genre: An Uzumaki's luck, Bastard Fox - Freeform, Big Sis!Kushina, Gen, I spelled Daimo wrong, Idiot!, It's all the Bastard Fox's fault, Konoha effed up, Kushina gets effed over in her second life, Kushina's friends effed up more, Mommy!Kushina, Not Like That, Pranking, Reincarnation, Reincarnation Fail, Somebody messed up here, Somehow, Tora is the Daimo of cats, animal aliances, hurt kids, i dunno!, its different, maybe it's right…, multi-tailed foxes, protective!Kushina, so she effs anyone who effs with her, somebody tell me how to spell Daimo!, tags! Yay!, that is Kushina's kit was do you think you're doing?, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/pseuds/RueLukas
Summary: Kushina gets reincarnated in to a fox, with all her memories intact, the day after the Kyuubi attack. Watch as she teams up with other animals to protect all the little kits!





	1. Seeing the World (for the second-first time)

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hate myself for letting my brain talk myself into making this.  
> I am so happy I made this though. Shoutouts given during every chapter.

Kushina supposed on some level she deserved this. She had chained that Bastard Fox to a moon in her last life. That didn't stop her from chittering angrily as her mother tried to wash her again. Honestly! She was clean enough now, please and thank you! Kushina was able to finally scamper away a second later, fur ruffled and tail in a fluff. She sat down near the mouth of the warren, staring broodily at the lightening sky outside. She wasn't a broody person, she thought, in fact she was a hyperactive fireball. There just wasn't much to do when you were a tiny fox kit who'd only opened her eyes yesterday. Yeah, Kushina had that life now. She'd gotten reincarnated. As a damned fox. She blamed that Bastard Fox for this anyway. Too much of his chakra or something. Bastard. Bastard. Killed her, left her kit alone in the world, no vixen or tom to take care of him, and she got reincarnated immediately, with all her memories intact even, as a damned fox. No shit could she ever do shit as a damned fox. Bastard…! Her fur fluffed, she didn't notice the moon going down, it's dying rays touching her, or herself releasing chakra, the first bit she'd used since being reincarnated. She did notice when she grew a second tail.

* * *

Kushina was considering biting the damn thing off, when her mother appeared behind her. The vixen’s eyes went wide, and started chattered at her rapidly, before straight up barking at her, to yipping, another bark, more yipping, chattering, and still more yipping. The noise had gotten the attention of her siblings. They were both littler than Kushina, and had only opened their eyes today, so she supposed they were her little siblings and she should protect them. That didn't mean she couldn't prank them. Mom was barking again. Kushina’s ear twitched in annoyance before she barked back. She never had a clue what was being said most of the time, but she knew enough to get food and express anger, and that's all she'd needed so far. Oh, and laughter. Her little twin siblings had opened their blurry eyes to see their big sister laughing at them just this evening after all. Her mother cuffed her with a paw; Kushina snapped at her. She was cuffed again, and Kushina bit. Her mother huffed, and grabbed the much caller Kushina by the scruff of her neck, and flung her farther into the warren. She rolled to a stop only to be dogpiled by her twin siblings a second later. ‘Good.’ she couldn't help thinking. ‘They're learning.” She then proceeded to knock them both off her and pin them down with a paw each. She honesty almost forgotten her second tail, had both not the helped with the pinning. Kushina looked at them. They did things now. If she wanted to be normal now she'd half to chew the both off. Meh. Since when was Uzumaki Kushina normal? She couldn't even be reincarnated in a proper, not ironic way. 

* * *

Kushina sat in front of the dead body of her mother in this life not even a week later, a twin on either side of her, pressed against her for comfort. She wrapped a tail around each of her now much smaller than her siblings, a third trailing behind her as she lead them back home. A kunai had been used to kill her mother. Her mother had been purposefully killed and left to rot by a Konoha shinobi. She mourned her mother for as long as she could, losing her to death not once but twice to shinobi who shouldn't have killed her, before she had to leave the warren and hunt for the the twins. They had names now, named after the only difference between them. The quieter one was Ai, like the color but also love, because when she came out at night her coat turned a dark purple, the other Airi, again Ai for love, but Ri for the jasmine scent Kushina sometimes smelled from her. Kushina had been surprised how easy it was for her to hunt. She was a kit technically, one who had never hunted before, but her body moved with the silence and grace she had in her last life, except now she was smaller, silenter, faster, deadlier. She killed two rabbits easy, never noticing that she had used chakra to ease every movement she made and to make her invisible to the eye when she struck faster than a civilian would be able to see anyway. She also didn't notice a fourth tail joining the three others. She noticed what it did the second she got back to the warren. The twins no longer sounded like foxes, much to her shock, they sounded like humans. And they were just as surprised as her about that little fact. It was here that Kushina learned exactly what she'd been missing  

* * *

Foxes gained more chakra as they aged, and each tail added an increment of chakra. Kushina didn't notice, and defended her not noticing because she already had huge chakra reserves from her last life. At a certain point the chakra allowed communication between species at a higher level than growl versus cower and run. Kushina supposed this was an understandable way to get more power. It also had seemed to increase her base size, but it hadn't. She had felt the need to be bigger, so she got bigger. If she wanted to be smaller, she could be smaller. With practice, Kushina found she could change her shape. This would so come in handy later. Especially for pranking. Six months after being born again, Kushina could easily interact with other predators, the twins could take care of themselves for days at a time, and she knew where she was. She was less than a mile from Konoha. This was the most important thing she'd learned in this life. Her kit was in Konoha. And she had the ability to get to him and take care of him. 

The second most important thing she learned in this life was the most problematic. Konoha hated foxes. Civilians paid for foxes to be killed. That pissed her off, a lot. It was never a good idea to piss Kushina off. Ever. Within a week of finding out about the fox killings, all foxes within ten miles of Konoha knew how to hide themselves from shinobi. Oh, that was another thing. Foxes immediately saw her extra tails and listened to her. No guarantee they'd do what she'd say, but a multi-tailed fox was on level of a shinobi’s kage when compared to regular foxes.  
She had her first run in with an Inuzuka wolf-dog not long after the foxes went into hiding. She learned from him, Kuromaru, that the village was going to use dogs to hunt the foxes. Kushina expressed her displeasure. No dog ever caught a fox after that. (Whether or not Kuromaru told anyone, Inuzuka Tsume knew there was an important reason why her dog's fur got dyed orange, and even without knowing the reason she found it funny) Kushina became allies with the dogs in Konoha, from the Inuzuka’s wolf-dogs to the Hatake brat’s dogs. (She would need to help him soon. He shouldn't be in ANBU, hell he’ll run himself into the ground!) She also managed to make friends with Tora, or at least not land on the demon cat’s shit list, when she rescued her from more than one group of genin. Through her in-village friends, she learned where Naruto was.  
Kushina’s kit was in the orphanage. Not one of her old friends had taken care of her son.  
She saw him once. He was to skinny. He smelled like blood and other unmentionable things that came from a body, and it all was clearly old and had been there awhile. He was crying. Screaming even. And no one came to him. Kushina was about to go to her kit when the human running the place finally, finally came in and- Kushina was going to murder that male. You do not shove booze down a kit’s throat when it was obviously hungry and in need of changing.  
She had left then, her chakra causing spikes that would attract attention. She would have gone to him, but she couldn't change her shape to human properly yet! And she had to take care of the twins, and what if someone found the foxes- she couldn't die yet, and going to Naruto then would have ended in her dying. She wished her newest tail, and sat in her mother’s warren, thinking while the twins chattered worriedly behind her.  
She came to some conclusions. She had an array of foxes, dogs, and cats who'd listen to her. She'd organize them and make sure everything everyone needed got taken care of. If her kit was being treated like that, the kit of their beloved fourth Hokage, how did they treat other kits? No kit would be made to live like that, fending for themselves. The animals of Konoha were smart enough to take care of them better. So they would defend them. Last but not least, Konoha and her old freinds would pay for the suffering her kit, and every other kit, had endured.

 

  
May the war begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Reader93's comment, I probably would never have considered writing a new chapter for this. As it is, I'm kinda unhappy that I didn't do a better job on it. Sorry.

Uzumaki Kushina, reborn as a Kitsune with too much chakra for her to only have a single tail, was unsurprisingly very good at this leader business. She had spent her previous life wishing to the be Hokage, and then married to the Hokage, so of course she had been able to learn something at some point. What was surprising however, is that despite her lack of any former application of her secondhand knowledge, she found it almost easy to get many of the animals of Konoha to listen to her and help her. While there were of course some things that had problems and other things that were nowhere near as simple as they should have been, she swept through them with grace and ferocity, handling each and everyone efficiently and effectively. While she liked herself to her husband and his rule as Yondaime Hokage, she actually had much more in common with the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama, as she effectively joined together separate clans of animals under a common cause. That cause being, quite simply, protect all children, human, fox, cat, dog or other, which was another mark in what made her similar to the Shodaime. She still made mistakes, one of the more prominent being her assumption that the Hatake brat’s dogs were the only group of dogs that weren't belonging to the Inuzuka clan, when in fact their were many groups of stray dogs and dogs that belonged to civilians that existed, and she went out of her way to talk to and convince every last one to her cause. She made a similar mistake with Tora. While he was actually considered the leader of all cats in Konoha, that didn't mean there were not groups that opposed him and disagreed with him siding with a fox. Kushina set them straight easily enough, and even had them vouching for her by the end of her take over. One of her crowning accomplishments was not only speaking with the Nara deer, but convincing them to help her as well and getting them to watch the forest surrounding the entire village, not just the one that had been specifically for them. Her take over took just over two weeks, and by the end of a month she was prepared to enact her plan. 

* * *

The changes started small. An orphanage worker would quit, and no one was brought in to replace them. A child was found and returned home almost as soon as they went missing. Dogs who usually barked quieted, cats calmed, and the foxes seemingly disappeared from Konoha. She'd have to do this stage of her plan much slower, she knew. No one could guess, no one could notice. She wasn't ready for anyone to notice. Slowly but surely, over a matter of a few months, every house in Konoha with a child who wasn't old enough to get married had at least one watcher. Every child outside of the house had a different being guarding them. It happened so gradually that no one really noticed, saw no connection. Kushina was proud of her work, whoever said she couldn't do subtle was dead wrong y’know! She hadn't yet had to start using the information she was getting yet, but as of now everything seemed alright. She was down to only a few people working the orphanage, and most of the children there knew they had watchers, but they never said a word, and were even glad to have a companion who never needed to leave them. Kushina knew she needed at least one person there as a cover, and already had her picked out. She was an orphan herself, a civilian girl who had chosen to keep working at the orphanage instead of running as far away as possible like most did. Sala had already proven accepting when she had stumbled upon a fox comforting a small child, and all Kushina needed to do was confirm it herself with the girl and they'd be all set with the orphanage. She was ready to put her next plan in motion.

* * *

  
Kushina had greater understanding of what her multiple tails signified after having several talks with older members of the species she was allied with. Unsurprisingly, the deer had the most knowledge about chakra in animals in general, and a comment from one of their elders had prompted her newest plan. She had chakra, and do to her being a row that chakra gave her multiple tails, the ability to talk to any other creature, and when trained she'd be able to use jutsu, as well as transform into a human like form with the same tails and ears she had now. What prompted her plan, however, was when she asked about the chakra that the Inuzuka ninken had. Despite common belief, all animals had some measure of chakra. Most just never had the chance to learn how to use and grow it. The Inuzuka ninken train practically from birth to harness their chakra and use it in tandem with their bonded. Kushina was going to do something similar. She was going to teach the other animals how to use and harness chakra. Considering that all had the ability, she would teach them how to use it if they wanted. She couldn't wait for the army she was constructing to be ready, and heaven help any being who got in her way.   
She was so nervous. She knew what she wanted to do, could do it in theory, but she didn't exactly like what the consequences of what her messing up would be. So she couldn't mess up. She was still nervous. She breathed in deeply. Before she could use hand signs to focus her chakra; now it took all her concentration. She breathed out, and let the chakra she had gathered role over her, enacting the change she had planned. She opened her eyes, and let out a startled, happy laugh. She jumped up, almost falling over before she righted herself, and smiled at her reflection in the water below her. She hadn't been sure it was possible, but she'd done it. In the water was her reflection, the reflection she had gotten used to seeing in her last life. She was not as old as she had been when she died, and a bit paler, but she had the same face and was grinning the same grin, her hair the same damning shade of red, and she laughed. She didn't care that she wasn't wearing clothes, or that she had fox ears on her head or a set of tails behind her, she'd finally have her chance. And she was so going to take it right fucking now. She was where she wanted to be almost as fast as her husband could have been, and she looked down at her tiny son. Her beautiful, perfect son, who was so warm in her arms when she picked him up. She shared a moment of happiness with a few other animals in the room with her, but mostly she looked at her little Naruto, sleeping silently in her arms. His father had been Hokage. Now his reincarnated mother would flip the world, and would protect him and every other kit she met. She promised, and she always keeps her word, y’know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader93 can be found here : http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader93

**Author's Note:**

> Ai generally means love, but it can mean indigo too. Airi is the same same meaning, but ri in this case means white jasmine.


End file.
